UR
by SMYGO4EVA
Summary: Three-shot. Final Part up! YamiSerenity. A certain couple has to tell their friends the long-awaited truth. Cowritten with Any Unborn Child. Complete.
1. Part I

_**(A/N: Can you believe it? This is my 300**__**th**__** fic and this is where the truth finally comes out for our favorite couple. Candy for all! I'm making this a three-parter so this would build the suspense even more, and it is also a songfic for the song "UR" by **__**Tiësto feat. Aqualung, in which the lyrics will be shown **__**throughout the story. There will also be a twist at the end, so keep that in mind.)**_

_**So there you have it – onward!**_

UR  
By SMYGO4EVA

**Part I**

_Wish I was a better man,_

_Wish I had a better plan for dealing with this_

_What am I, what am I to do now?_

It has been a while since they had first gotten together, in secrecy nonetheless, and their friends have been none the wiser. Yami, the King of Games, and Serenity Wheeler were a couple, physically and emotionally, and this has spanned over six months with secret rendezvous and little white lies becoming snippets of what would further prolong what they were hiding from the others.

You'd think that these friends would have suspected something – and you're right; one of them named Yugi Moto had seen firsthand of what kind of tryst Yami and Serenity were hiding and it wasn't exactly an easy sight to behold.

Little Yugi had to keep the sight away in the corridors of his own mind and the words that yearned to arise from his mouth to be silenced – the thought of his other half (who had gotten his own body by fate) and his best friend's little sister being together was unexpected, almost a relief for him, but he wondered if the couple would want to tell the others as well.

***

_Maybe I should run away?_

_Maybe I could run away and never be found._

_What am I, what am I to do?_

After they had left from the restaurant, Yami insisted on returning to the Game Shop, maybe intent on something important in his mind or just so the two would relax and so that the yummy food they had eaten would soon settle. Serenity found herself on the couch after Yami had sat down before her. Nothing was ever good on television on Saturdays, sans for a couple of anime shows, so they just laid in each other's arms.

Yami had soon fallen asleep with her by his side; tranquility and peace had surrounded him for the first time in the many years that he had existed. He had searched for the one person who would make the emptiness in his heart disappear and she was named Serenity. For now, he rested, fully knowing that she was right there by his side, love surrounding them in a beautiful and serene aura.

Serenity admitted that they had a pleasant date, spending time with Yami outside the bedroom, bookstores and coffee shops, and the time they spent together made them learn so much about each other. She had no idea that he had so much doubt and ache about his own existence, the fact that he was once a powerful monarch misleading him to believe that it was all he was. His dueling abilities were beyond spectacular, but underneath the shell of authority belied someone who was much more vulnerable than he looked. He needed someone to fill the hole that was left in his heart, and she found herself to be the one to fill the space.

She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, finding the closeness between them comforting for her, but also strangely arousing. He looked so cute when he was sleeping, and in all form, she found him to be irresistible. She lightly crept her hand under his shirt, gingerly caressing his abdominal muscles and pectorals with the tips of her fingers. Her own actions made her aroused even more, but she stopped her ministrations when Yami stirred in his sleep. His eyes opened, revealing the royal purple orbs she had yearned to see.

Serenity suddenly found herself straddling his hips and leaning in to kiss him, right on the lips. She couldn't believe she became that adventurous, and he couldn't believe it either. She released his lips and her hand reached out to stroke the silken bangs, twirling the silken strands around her finger. He had just woken up, and he was surprised at her behavior, and he was sure that he wasn't dreaming, because he felt an all-to-familiar tingle in his groin by her actions.

"Hmmm….Yami…"

He stared at her. "Hm?"

She ghosted her lips on his neck, one of her fingers trailing to his clothed erection between them. Apparently he was excited as she was.

"Play with me, my pharaoh."

With no questions asked, Yami let his hands slip underneath Serenity's shirt, grazing his hands onto her back slowly, causing her to shudder in the wake of arousal. He leaned in and kissed her, a token of his reawakened lust, and it was returned fiercely. They continued kissing for some time before he pulled her shirt off her torso, leaning in to lick her breasts.

She tilted her head back, and her body jerked, hissing and lowering her head to look down at her Pharaoh. She took one of her hands and tucked it into his leather pants, reaching in and finding his throbbing member. She heard him shudder and gasp (in that order) at the feel of her fingers around his arousal, panting heavily and thrusting his hips into her hand.

Serenity smirked devilishly at the sight of him. "So needy, Yami." Just then, she unzipped his pants, releasing his member from her grasp, and she released herself on her own undergarments, slipping them from under her skirt. "And what you want is what you'll get, my Pharaoh, my little doll." She leaned in again and kissed him on the lips, probing her tongue between his lips and tasting his tongue against hers, and placed her hands on his shoulders, relishing the feeling of being on top of him. She pulled away and began to stroke his face in long strokes, the shivering apparent on his skin.

This was going to be good.

Yami took deep breaths, driven by his want for her and relishing every moment of her dominance over him. A predatory look soon painted his face, which made her pull her hands away for only a moment in a cautious manner.

"No more games, Serenity."

With that said, he pulled her hips close to his, tilting hers and placing his arousal between her slick folds before he thrusted his long suffering member up inside her. He hissed in pleasure once he was sheathed inside the body he loved and cherished.

"Uhhhh…." She moaned, relishing the very feel of her pharaoh inside her. At that very moment, she felt like she had died and went to Heaven, finding Yami there and with her.

_With her…._

_With her…._

But those thoughts dispersed when she thought of the others suddenly. Her brother, Yugi, Téa, Tristan, Ryou, Mai and Duke: they don't know of their relationship. No matter how many times she and Yami had explained to them (separately) that they had other plans, it didn't change the fact that the secret was too much to bear. They were seeing each behind their friends' backs and someone would find out soon or later; she wanted them to tell the others before anyone got hurt – keeping this from was killing her.

Those disconcerting thoughts were abruptly interrupted when Yami began to thrust more of himself inside of her, hitting her sensitive area and making her cry out his name. He pulled out to the head of his cock before thrusting back up, just waiting for the both of them to cum soon. Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck, throwing her head back with her eyes closed, her cries growing louder with each and every thrust.

She felt herself thrusting next to his movements, the lovely pressure rise in both of them before she quaked and shuddered in his arms, throwing her head back and everything went white when she came, the warm and hot bliss submerging her into its threshold. "Yami – Ahh!!" Serenity cried out in her high rapture, a high that she wished would never go away.

Yami thrust a few more times, feeling his cock being squeezed mercilessly, and he was pushed over the edge, groaning out his orgasm, his seed filling his Serenity, taking her for his now and forever.

In the aftermath, Yami pulled out of her and Serenity held him close as they slumped against the couch, panting heavily and treasuring the moment between them. She buried her face into the crook of his neck whereas he buried his face into her auburn hair, feeling their love glisten and flicker like a dying flame.

In the midst of their embrace, she felt two things: great love for her pharaoh and the massive guilt she bore in her soul.

She didn't know why she felt guilty in the first place.

She never cheated on Yami, she would never do that.

He took her virginity and she gladly accepted him.

She loved him and he loved her.

She should be happy, but what about the others?

They had the right to know.

It had been six months after all.

They shouldn't be deceived anymore.

She felt her eyes water and she hurriedly wiped her tears away, but they just kept pouring down her face, tumbling down like raindrops. She bit her lip to keep from sobbing, but pressure kept coming back as she reached for her shirt, which was discarded on the floor, and she muffle her face with the shirt to quell the sobbing.

Yami awoke from his little slumber and he saw Serenity trying to quell her sobbing by putting her face into the material of the shirt, her form shaking.

This immediately brought concern to him and for her wellbeing.

"Serenity?"

She looked up, amber eyes glistening with tears, and she covered her chest with her tearstained shirt, biting her lip.

"Oh Serenity." He reached out and pulled her in for a gentle embrace, melding her heart with his own. "What's wrong?"

She hesitatingly looked up at him, her head on his chest, and struggled to find what to say to him.

"Yami….we have to tell them."

"About us?"

She nodded.

He held her closer.

"Yami…I…I can't keep this secret anymore, and I know you can't keep it either. It….It's been a long time since we…we had ever said what we truly feel to them. W-we have to tell Yugi, Joey, Téa, a-and the others…we have to tell them…f-for us."

He nodded.

It was true.

They had to tell the others. It wasn't fair that they were sneaking around behind their friends' backs, not to mention it was very deceitful. If they did tell them sooner or later, the trust would be hanging by a thread, a fragile thread that could be broken for all time.

"You're right, Serenity. We should tell our friends, and we will. Tomorrow, we will tell them about us."

Serenity nodded and smiled, and she returned his embrace, nuzzling in his neck. She prayed to both herself and Yami that the secret will be out in the open and the truth would

set them free.

TO BE CONTINUED...

It's time to tell them, my dear friends…

Read and review!


	2. Part II

**Part II**

_The way I'm feeling_

_The dreams that I'm dreaming._

_Can this really be happening?_

_Can this really be true?_

*******

_The next day…._

Just as they suspected, everyone showed up at the Game Shop when they sent e-mail messages saying that they were in for a surprise when they got there. Ryou, Téa, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Mai, and Yugi sat in the living room of the Moto residence as they talked nonchalantly, unaware of the hidden secret their disappearing comrades held in their souls, but curious of what surprise was in store for them.

Yugi internally shook in his shoes; he knew about the secret relationship Yami and Serenity had ever since he saw them in bed together. Of all that had happened to him, he wasn't sure why they had topped off against something this huge. Yugi clutched his hands to his chest, the psychosomatic effects of the cross taking a toll o him. He knew, and he wished he didn't. He wished to be blissfully unaware of what the two could possibly have done with each other, just as the others were. Ignorance is bliss, as they say.

"Hey, Yug, you okay?" A familiar voice rang in his ear, breaking him from his guilt-ridden stupor.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine….I…I just had a little stomach ache and it's wearing off now." Yugi cursed himself mentally. _Damn it! How stupid is that? Joey would see that I was lying there! _

"Well, okay, Yugi. I just hope it won't bother you the whole day, you know, 'cause the surprise and all." Joey replied and soon turned his attention to Mai, who was sitting next to him.

"It won't, I promise." Yugi spoke, and sighed in relief. That was close. Luckily for him, Joey wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, or else he would have suspected something. The thought of lying to him put him in a state at unease again. _Oh…I can't keep lying to everyone. Yami had better be here soon, because if he doesn't tell them, I'll tell them myself!!_

Meanwhile, outside the Game Shop, Yami and Serenity had agreed to walk to the residence separately before anyone else became suspicious. They caught each other's eye and exchanged a quick kiss before they stood at the door.

"Yami, are you sure about this?" Serenity asked in a low voice, in case anyone heard, and wringing her hands nervously.

Said Yami placed a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye. "I'm sure of it, Serenity; we can tell them together." He smiled warmly at her, and placed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled at the sweet gesture, took his hand with her own, and let him open the door, the bell notifying the others of their presence.

Almost immediately, the others turned their heads and saw the two walking towards them into the living room, sharing various hellos and 'how was it going's' and all that lot. Yugi sighed in relief when Yami arrived, but he tensed when he wondered if he was going to tell them what was on everyone's minds.

What was the surprise?

Yugi watched Yami and Serenity with narrowed eyes as they caught up with the others; Serenity was talking to Joey and Mai, who ruffled her hair and exchanged a hug while Yami stood and conversed to Téa and Tristan as Duke and Ryou overheard them. He arched an eyebrow and moved closer to Téa's side to hear what he was talking to them about. Unfortunately, the conversations on both sides were beginning to merge into one sound that he couldn't hear them.

He then slouched on the couch, hoping from his angle that he would hear at least one conversation.

It worked.

"How is everything, Téa? Tristan?"

"Everything's fine, Yami. How have you been?"

"Yeah, how have you been doing?"

"I've been fine."

It was just small talk, which was both easy-going but very excruciating.

It was as if he was trying to ward them off with simple and polite excuses to cover the real truth of why they were here and for what reason did they do that; he didn't know, nor did he want to tell the truth himself.

If he did, then Yami and Serenity would know that he saw them in bed together and the others would ask him why he didn't tell them sooner, which would have saved them a lot of trouble to tell them now.

Sadly, that wasn't the case.

The only ones who had to tell him and his friends were the secret lovers themselves: Yami and Serenity.

Yugi shifted in his seat and leaned in to hear more of the conversation, but just as he did that, Yami stood up and that was when Serenity stood up from her place as well. There was a look that they shared, an uneasy but calm look upon their faces. He then tensed when he saw them walk up to the space of what would be before their friends, in front of the couches and in front of their friends.

Serenity shivered and her legs felt heavy as she walked up with Yami, who had a calm but stern look upon his face, but she mustered up the strength to keep walking.

Yami planted his face onto the ground and Serenity stood by him, hands at her side and clenching her fists, shaking in nervousness.

After a minute or two, everyone stopped talking and silence reigned in the room.

The silence was almost deafening.

It _was_ deafening.

There were so many questions, and too little answers.

Several moments of this and some start to wonder.

"Ummm….what's going on?" Téa spoke up finally, shifting in her seat next to Ryou uncomfortably.

"Yeah, what _is_ going on?" Ryou added in, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"That's what I'd like to know." Tristan said as he crossed his arms on his chest, an almost icy look in his eyes.

"What I'm asking is….how come you two are standing next to each other?" Duke replied back, centering his eyes on the two in front of him.

"Umm…well…" Serenity started to say, but a voice interrupted.

"Is there something you want to tell us, Serenity, hon?" Mai implored.

"Well…I…"

Yugi shifted in his seat again, shaking at the rising tension that was present in the room.

Joey looked right and left at everyone else, being the only clueless person there, jumped up from his seat, raised his arms and exclaimed. "Would someone please tell me wat da heck is goin' on here?!"

"Joey….there's something I have to tell you." Serenity spoke to him in a calming matter.

Joey looked and sat back in his seat, a little embarrassed, and took a deep breath. "All right', wat is it, Serenity?"

Finally Yami spoke up, raising his head and taking Serenity's hand.

"Serenity and I are together."

Joey retorted, "I was talking to Serenity, Yami, and by the ---- WHAT!!!???"

Once more, silence takes over the room.

For once since the ordeal began, Serenity felt a huge weight leave her shoulders. And she bet that Yami was feeling the same thing.

Yugi sat straight up – they actually admitted it. Good God.

"Wait a sec – you guys are together? How long have you been seeing each other?" Mai asked them, trying to pick up hints of their courtship in her mind.

Feeling a little more confident, Serenity replied, "It's been around six months."

"Yes. It's true." Yami responded, looking around the room. His friends all shared the same, mixed look of shock and disbelief. Except….

"Holy Crap --- SIX months? How could I have been so blind?" Duke exclaimed. He honestly thought he had more of a knack for picking up stuff like that.

"I know what you mean," Téa said, sharing Duke's shock in more ways than one, "I don't know how any of us didn't see it."

"I didn't see it coming." Tristan said, pointing out the obvious.

"Neither did I." Ryou responded.

Yugi stared at the scene playing out in front of him, speechless and exhilarated. They admitted it – they finally admitted that they were together. A shock of guilt flew into his chest, because he knew that they were together all along and he didn't have the guts to tell the others or the secret couple. Now would be good time to reveal that he knew all along, since the cat ran out of the bag right here and now.

Sighing, Yugi stood up and turned to face Yami and Serenity, his eyes narrowed. "I knew."

Another blow.

This was the news of all news.

No one said a word for the longest time.

Serenity became rigid. _How did Yugi know?_ She looked at Yami, and could only imagine what he was feeling.

Yami couldn't breathe. With his eyes wide and his muscles tensed, it was easy to see that he was in a state of shock. _He knew….the whole time? Did he see…all the things Serenity and I did? Did he know? How did he know? Is he…_

Téa, blinking furiously, struggled to say the words she wanted to say. "Yu-Yu-Yugi? You knew? And you didn't tell us?"

"What's wrong with you, Yug?" Joey retorted, "I thought we were friends."

"You guys are my friends. There's no denying that." Yugi responded. "I couldn't tell you because I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship, and I thought that it was best if they told you themselves." He hung his head; he was relieved that he finally told them but he was put to more remorse all at once.

Ryou listened and nodded with a complacent look in his eyes, but a stern tone in his voice as he spoke. "That's true, Yugi. But still, that doesn't justify keeping this from us, your friends."

"Ryou's right, Yugi." Tristan replied, a harsh tone wrapped and twisted in his voice. "You three have a lot of explaining to do, and we need answers."

Mai put her hand out in front of Tristan's face. "Hold it, hold it, Tristan. We shouldn't bombard them with twenty questions, you guys. Give them a chance." She turned her attention to Joey, who was still flabbergasted by the news, and tapped his shoulder, jerking him out his stupor.

"Joey, don't you have something to say?"

Joey, still trying to wrap his head around the situation, went up to Serenity with uneasy steps and asked, "Serenity, how come you didn't tell me before?"

The guilt Serenity had tried to keep down shot right back up, lodging itself in her throat. "I-I-I was worried about what you would think of me, Joey. I didn't want to disappoint you or anything like that."

"We both were worried that if we told any of you too soon, you would quash the idea right away." Yami said, stepping in and defending his and Serenity's logic.

"Why would we be mad?" Mai went up to Serenity and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm proud that you guys got together."

The auburn-haired girl looked up at the blonde woman, a little surprised at her response. "You are?"

"Of course I am. You guy took initiative and whoever doesn't appreciate that should get their eyes checked." Whilst saying this, Mai took a good hard look at Joey, who flinched under her stare.

"Mai, quit staring at me!" Joey exclaimed.

Yami smiled. "Thank you Mai."

"No problem, kid." Mai winked at the two lovebirds, which further stated her approval.

"So guys," Directing her attention to the rest of the gang, "Are we cool?"

Tea, Ryou, Tristan, Duke, and Joey looked at each other, pondering what to say before Duke said, "I don't see the harm."

"Actually, neither do I." Tristan added.

"Sounds good to me." Téa said.

"Same goes for me." Ryou smiled, adding his stamp of approval.

The four looked at Joey, who had his arms folded and a scowl across his face.

"Well, Joey? Do you have anything to say?" Ryou asked him, in a rare burst of candor.

Joey's scowl deepened before he threw up his arms and said, "Aw what da heck! You guys have my blessings!" He went up to Yami and Serenity and put his hand on Yami's shoulder.

"But if you hurt my sister in anyway possible, if you even get a scratch on her or break her heart, I'll be kicking your butt all the way to Albuquerque and back, Yami."

"You needn't worry about that, Joey." Yami wrapped one of his arms around Serenity's shoulders. "I love your sister and I wouldn't dream of hurting her."

At that moment, Serenity and Yami could feel the love that they shared grow within them.

"Then it's settled." Mai said aloud. Then the silence soon was replaced with murmurs of encouragement and congrats that were in order, patting backs and even more blessings from their good friends.

Yugi couldn't believe it.

Everyone was accepting their love.

Everyone was accepting them.

Even Joey accepted Yami and Serenity's love.

Perhaps…

After all this time…

After all the while….

He should accept them too.

Yugi took a deep breath and walked up to Yami and Serenity, planting his feet to the ground, looking up to them and he lent out his hand, which was noticeably shaking.

"Pharaoh….Serenity…I didn't approve of you when I first saw you two together…I thought it would be all downhill from there….but now that I saw how much you care for each other, I was wrong. If you two want to be together, that's fine by me."

His purple eyes made contact with both Serenity's hazel ones and Yami's royal purple eyes, analyzing their wavering orbs.

Yugi then smiled warmly. "Whatever makes the two of you happy, it's fine by me."

Yami and Serenity exchanged glances of peaceful relief, and looked back at Yugi.

"Your blessing was all we needed." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and then Yami and Serenity took Yugi's hand into theirs, signifying the unity and the tranquility that they shared.

_Ur..._

_My love of my life,_

_My heart and my soul,_

_Just trying to keep the world from smashing, crashing in._

TO BE CONTINUED...

_**(A/N: So, what do you think? The truth is out, boys and girls. Only one more chapter to go and the story will be complete! This chapter was co-written with my sister, who goes by the name of Any Unborn Child on . I recommend that you read her stories; there might not be a lot of them, but they're very good. Read and review!) **_


	3. Part III: Final

**Part III: Final**

**  
**_I had this __dream__ the other night  
I had this crazy dream the other night  
How have I  
How have I arrived here?_

All was well.

All was well.

The truth is out and a weight has been lifted.

Love was accepted and taken to heart, where it all began.

Routine was there again and no more secrets were kept.

Yes, all was well.

Soon…

It would be shattered.

Once again…

It would be shattered.

***

_8 weeks later…_

She threw up that morning. She had felt sick all of the sudden and then when she woke up, she rushed to the bathroom and puked.

After retching out what appeared to be guts after a while, Serenity lifted her head and breathed heavily, feeling a lot better after she had puked. Just then, a pounding headache seized her and her hands made way to her head. Her mouth tasted terrible, so she spit into the toilet before flushing the puke away.

She achingly stood up from her kneeling position, her whole body sore and weak, and turned her attention to the sink, where she turned on the faucet, fresh, cool water poured out and she splashed the water upon her flushed face, cupping her hands to retrieve some of the water and slurping it before spitting it out.

Serenity stumbled out of the bathroom and looked at the clock.

Good lord, it was 4:15 in the morning; why was she sick at such an ungodly hour? She didn't even want to know why; she just wanted to go back to sleep and hopefully rest it off. She shuffled her feet down the hall and reached her room, the door ajar. She pressed her hand on the door gently so it wouldn't make noise and peered inside.

Yami was asleep in her bed, right next to where she would be resting. She smiled as she tiptoed into the dark bedroom, remembering fondly of what had occurred the previous night, and it didn't contain any Triple X throwdowns or anything of the like. As she crawled back into her bed, carefully situating herself so she wouldn't disturb him in any shape or form, she remembered distinctly spending time with Joey and Yami together and she had invited him to sleep over, with a little apprehension from Joey and a little phone call to Yugi, and everything was fine afterwards.

She didn't know how she got sick – did something not agree with her in her stomach? Maybe. Was it the food she ate? Obviously. Food poisoning? Hope not.

She didn't understand – what was it that made her so sick? She wondered, but she didn't feel like answering right now; she just wanted to sleep. She wrapped herself in the shared covers and fell back asleep.

_My heart is elated_

_But my head is exhausted_

_This is powerful magic_

_Can it really be true?_

***

The stomach flu went on for hours which turned into days, and it was worrying everyone. They wondered what had made Serenity so sick and to be honest, they didn't have a clue. All they knew was that every morning into mid-afternoon she would puke and she would be bed-ridden for the rest of the day, exhausted beyond belief. Whenever she smelled fish or someone mentions seafood, she would get sick, and she would only want vegetables and saltines in the rare moments that she felt all right.

Those moments didn't last very long, and the sicker she got, the more Joey, Yami, Yugi and the others become worried. When t became a week, Joey and Yami decided to take Serenity to a hospital, hoping that her sickness would stop soon.

At the Domino Hospital, Téa, Ryou, Mai, Duke and Tristan had joined Yugi, Yami, Serenity, and Joey when they brought her to the free clinic. The hospital was scarce of any tranquility and where there was quiet, it would only be at the free clinic, where doctors would see patients right on the spot. The latter depended on how many people were in the waiting room, with cough, sneezing, follow-ups, appointments and the lot.

Finally, after checking in Serenity and waiting for what had felt like 10 minutes, the door to the rooms was swiftly pulled open and a doctor stepped out with a clipboard, calling out: "Serenity Wheeler?"

Joey lifted Serenity gently from her seat and Yami stood up next to her.

"That's me." Serenity said weakly.

The doctor motioned Serenity over, with Joey and Yami following suit until the doctor held up a hand in front of the latter two. "Ah ah ah. I would like to see Serenity alone, if you two wouldn't mind."

The two boys looked at each other and turned back to the doctor.

"Um…okay, if you're so sure about that." Joey responded, holding his hands up as id he didn't mean to insult anyone, turning back to his seat.

Yami said nothing and returned to his seat likewise to Joey. He was worried about Serenity, his beloved, and he was hoping she would be OK. It was no use twiddling his thumbs now as he sat back into his seat next to Yugi, who shifted his legs and kept his eyes at the door that Serenity had just gone through.

"I hope Serenity's going to be OK. She was looking pretty bad for the past week." Yugi voiced above the river of small talk amongst his friends. He felt their eyes upon him as he said those words, as if he had said something he shouldn't have.

"I hope she'll be OK too, Yugi," Ryou raised his voice so that the eyes would have to focus on him. "Surely there is a possible explanation for her to fall ill all of a sudden."

"He's right, Yugi," Téa chimed in. "Could be possibly be food poisoning?"

"I dunno, Téa." Joey remarked. "I don remember giving her anything that made her sick. Oh jeez. Please be OK, sis." He started to rock back and forth, uneasiness slowly taking over.

Mai hurried over and put her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Joey. If she was in your position, she would be worried too, but not in a psychotic way."

Joey stopped rocking and looked up at Mai, immediately straightening up, but with a scowl on his face. "Easy for you to say, Mai. You're not worried sick about your sista, wonderin' if she'll ever get betta."

"Mai's right, Joey."

The attention was soon propelled towards Yami, who hardly said a thing to anyone except Serenity on the car ride to the hospital.

"We have to stay calm and be there for your sister, for Serenity, and if you were in that room, she would be as worried as you are, Joey." Yami replied, his head hung and his hands clasped together.

Joey blinked and then sighed. "You've got a point there, Yami, but still, she's been sick for a week and she's getting sicker by tha minute! There's no tellin' what will happen."

"Joey, you're not exactly helping by saying that." Tristan replied. "Like he said, we all just have to stay calm. Be there for Serenity."

The blonde sighed once more. "I guess you're right."

***

_You are  
My blood is in your blood  
My breathe in your __mouth__  
Just trying to keep the world  
From smashing crashing in_

In the room, Serenity tiredly sauntered onto the sitting area in the doctor's office and hung her head, feeling her stomach turning inside out at every second, breathing deeply to prevent any more heaving from occurring. She shivered all over, feeling the sickness run all over her, and wrapped her arms around herself, hoping that she will feel better soon.

Jus then, the door opened and the doctor walked in, closing the door behind her. Serenity looked up and took a good look at the doctor, hoping that she will help her with the sudden sickness she caught. The doctor had thick brunette hair that was kept in a ponytail, soft but piercing blue eyes and a round face that framed her porcelain features. The white lab coat gave hints of her medium-sized figure, a black suit underneath with high heeled black shoes. She looked gentle yet she was a force to be reckoned with.

"Hello, Serenity. I'm Dr. Walsh, and I'm going to see what has been making you feel so sick." Dr. Walsh spoke, her voice soft but firm with authority.

"Umm…Hi, Dr. Walsh." Serenity spoke nervously and coughed a little.

Dr. Walsh blinked and sat on the rolling chair in front of her computer station, and crossed her legs, leaning over and looking at the auburn-haired girl straight in the eye. "So, what has been bothering you, Serenity? The nurse has told me you have been feeling ill with the stomach flu."

"Th-That's true. I haven't been feeling well. I-It's just that every morning for the past week, I have been throwing up and I have to be in bed all day because of that." She replied in a raspy voice, clearing her voice, keeping her hands clasped and on her lap.

"I see. So you have been feeling light-headed after you've gotten sick?"

"Um….yes."

Dr. Walsh nodded and took a note pad from the computer station, taking notes. "Have you had any cravings when you weren't sick?"

Serenity thought back on the past week and bit her lip. "Well…when I felt sick, I would have ginger ale and saltine crackers, but when I felt fine, I would want strawberries."

Dr. Walsh arched an eyebrow and continued to take notes. "All right. Now, we're going to have to run some simple tests and this could take 20 minutes, but don't worry, a nurse will tell your friends about his. Now tell me truthfully, when was the last time that you had your time of the month?"

The auburn-haired girl stiffened and looked around the room before setting her eyes on the patient doctor before her. "Um…a month ago, and I haven't gotten it yet." She hung her head and rocked a little.

Dr. Walsh placed a hand on Serenity's shoulder, making her lift her head. "Don't worry; I'm sure everything is going to be fine. We will just to find out what has been making you so sick, and we'll find something that will make you feel better. Ok?" She reassured Serenity with a warming smile, which was to let Serenity know that everything was going to be all right.

"O-Ok"

***

Joey paced back and forth in the waiting room, making everyone look at him in a strange way and make the others very dizzy.

"Wat's takin' them so long? It's been over an hour and nothing's happened yet. What da heck is goin' on?! What's wrong wit Serenity?!" Joey said aloud.

"Joey, stop pacing back and forth, you're making us very dizzy." Téa scolded Joey, standing up and yanking him back to his seat by the ear, ignoring the endless 'ows' along the way.

"Let's all calm down here. We should all be calm for your sister, Joey. They're probably running some tests for her." Yami replied coolly, not even lifting his head to face his friends.

"Okay, Pharaoh. I'm sure she's going to be OK. I just know it." Yugi said to hi, but when he heard no answer from Yami, he stood up and sat in the empty chair next to him.

"Are you OK, Yami? You seem…uneasy." Yugi asked, feeling the uneasiness from his lookalike radiate from him.

"I'm worried, Yugi. What if she isn't all right even if she feels better? What if she has something that is incurable? What if…what if…I don't even want to think about it." Yami buried his head in his hands, sighing heavily.

Yugi felt his shoulders slack from such weight that he was feeling from Yami. Serenity was unwell, and Yami was really worried about her. And Yugi had been bitter about their secret meetings before they finally told everyone that they had been together, and the fact that he knew was another secret to tell. The guilt he felt right now was nearly unbearable.

Yugi placed a hand on Yami's shoulder, hoping to console the Pharaoh, who seemed to feel the weight become less and less heavy then. "Don't worry, Pharaoh. It's not your fault that she's sick. Who knows? Maybe it's just the stomach flu. She'll get over it soon. I know she will."

Yami lifted his head from his hands and turned to face his former host. "You really think so?"

Yugi nodded. "I'm sure of it. Oh – and by the way. I…how do I put this…I only saw you two together when you were in that café that one time, not anywhere else. I'm sorry if it seems that I judged you and relationship in a bad light."

Yami blinked and smiled a little. "Thank you, Yugi, and I appreciate you telling me that."

"Anytime, Pharaoh."

The door swung open and a nurse walked in with a clipboard in hand. "Joseph Wheeler? Yami Moto?"

The two boys stood up almost immediately upon the mention of their names. "Yes?"

"Dr. Walsh would like to see you two about Serenity- she says it's important. Follow me please."

Yami and Joey exchanged glances and followed suit with the nurse leading them to Serenity. What had seemed like forever, they finally reached her when the nurse opened the door to Dr. Walsh's room.

"Here they are, doctor."

"Thank you, Nurse Brighton."

As the nurse left, closing the door behind her, Dr. Walsh turned her attention to the boys in front of her as Serenity sitting with her head down once more.

"Mr. Moto, are you Ms. Wheeler's boyfriend, so to speak?" Dr. Walsh asked Yami, scrutinizing him with her eyes.

"Why, yes, doctor. Is something wrong?"

"Give it to us straight, doc. What's wrong with my sister?" Joey spoke up, trying to put on a brave face to mask the immense worry he carried.

"I can't say that there's something wrong with her, but we do know that your sister has been sick for a very good reason. The tests we've run have shown us that--"

"Doctor, m-may I tell them?" Serenity asked in a small voice, lifting her head, her eyes red and watery, as if they were going to burst with tears any second. Yami eyed her with a worried look, hoping that she was OK.

Dr. Walsh looked shocked for a moment but she nodded her head. "All right, Serenity. Go ahead."

She turned her attention to Yami and Joey and she took a breath, a wavering breath.

"Y-Yami…J-Joey…I-I-I'm….I-I-I-I'm p-pregnant."

Silence took over the room.

It was even quieter than before.

Forget the telling of their relationship. THIS was the news of all news.

_What about us?  
What about all the plans that we made?  
What about all those careful plans  
Just careful plans we made  
What else is clear? _

For what had felt like an eternity of deafening silence, Yami came over to Serenity and embraced her lovingly, with her shaking arms reciprocating the gesture. "Oh Serenity." His voice was filled to the brim with mixed emotions: he was happy that he was going to be a father yet he was filled with remorse of what he put his beloved Serenity through.

Dr. Walsh pursed her lips and fixed her glasses as she looked on, almost guilty that she gave the girl the news.

Joey, on the other hand, looked as shocked as he was when he learned that his baby sister and his best friend were together. Truly, his face was frozen that way: eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Sis, you ok, 'cause you might wanna…." Before he could finish that sentence, Joey suddenly swerved left and right and then he fell right to the ground with a giant THUD.

"Joey!" Yami and Serenity yelled in unison as they scrambled to lift him off the floor with Dr. Walsh's assistance and putting the unconscious boy onto a chair. The doctor then hurried over to the door, opening it to peer her head into the hallway.

"Nurse!! A patient's family member has fainted and could be unconscious – I need an ice pack please."

"Yes, m'am."

As the nurse went to get an ice pack, Dr. Walsh hurried over to Yami, Serenity and the dazed Joey and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"That was close, Mr. Wheeler, you've regained consciousness, but just to make sure, how many fingers am I holding up?" She asked him, holding up two fingers in front of his face.

Lifting his head, the blonde mumbled something incoherent before replying: "Two."

The nurse who was to get the ice pack rushed in and gave the doctor the aforementioned ice pack before rushing out once again.

"Joey, are you alright?" Serenity asked as she knelt down as she shook her brother slightly so he would wake up as the doctor placed the ice pack on his head, bringing one of his hands so he would hold it on his own. "Please say something, Joey."

Just then, Joey was free from his dazed stupor and stood up from the chair, holding the ice pack on his head to face his sister. "I don't believe dis!! You're pregnant, Serenity and Yami knocked you up?! Unbelievable – I neva should have given you two a chance – unbelievable!" He paced back and forth in a frenzied fury in his shock and rage.

"Mr. Wheeler, calm down. You've just fainted and you should really sit down." Dr. Walsh firmly told him, putting a hand on his shoulder and settling him into his seat.

"Believe me, Joey; I'm as shocked as you are. We never expected this to happen." Serenity said, trying to stay calm.

Joey, still not able to believe what he was hearing, sputtered as he asked, "Serenity – didn't you use protection?"

Serenity's eyes widened and immediately felt something in her gut. "Joey! Of course we did – and why do you know about protection?"

Dr. Walsh directed her attention towards the auburn-haired girl. "What do you mean by that, dear?"

"You didn't think Joey knew about that sort of thing?" Yami questioned.

Serenity lowered her gaze as she stood up and said, "I don't know. I don't like to think of him that way."

_She has a point,_ Yami thought.

"Well I do now, and if you two used protection, how come this happened?!" The blonde then groaned loudly and hung his head, shaking it slowly as if in shame.

Serenity was at a loss for words, and Yami didn't know what to say at that moment. They did use protection, but occasionally they, for a better word, had sex and they didn't use anything.

Oh, Jesus.

Dr. Walsh took a deep breath and pushed her glasses from the tip of her nose to her eyes. "Well, since we established new ground here, why don't we consider our options for you all," She went over to her desk to gather her clipboard and flipped a few pages with a flick of a wrist.

"Hold on, doctor. Tell me, when is Serenity due?" Yami got up and questioned the physician, concern matting his voice from the inside out.

"Well, since this is the first month and today is July 18, it will be next spring when she is due. That is, if you want to keep the baby, Serenity, dear."

"I…umm..."

"She CAN'T!!" Joey shouted as he sprung to his feet and walked over to the doctor, looking at her straight in the eye. "She can't keep it! That'll ruin her future and besides, she's only 15 for God's sake, and now Yami's knocked her up! This will ruin everything!"

"Joey, please!" Serenity pleaded to her brother.

"Joey, calm down, We need to discuss this without having other people hear you shouting." Yami placed a hand on Joey's shoulder, who swiftly yanked the hand away and grabbing a hold of Yami's shirt, pulling him close.

"Yami, do you think I'm that stupid?! Do you think I should just CALM DOWN?! It's your fault this happened and you should try to get rid of the thing growing in my baby sister!" Joey was furious now, but Yami chose to remain stoic in face of his friends growing rage.

Dr. Walsh tugged Joey away, releasing Yami from his grip, and firmly put both hands on the boy's shoulders. "Mr. Wheeler, I know you're upset, but this is your sister and the father of the child's decision if they should keep it or not, so please do not cause any more duress to your sister or this clinic or I'll have you removed from my office and arrested for disturbing the peace. Do you understand?" She spoke with a disciplining tone in her voice to the boy, looking at him straight in the eye as well.

After a few seconds, Joey took a deep breath and dragged his feet back to his chair, putting his head with the ice pack in hand.

"Now that we're all calm here, if you don't want to keep the baby, Serenity, you could consider an open or closed adoption, or there is abortion to consider, but you would have to go to another state for that matter because –"

"No. Dr. Walsh. I….I…want to keep the baby." Serenity replied timidly as she took a deep, shuddering breath and closed her eyes.

Dr. Walsh, Yami and Joey turned their attention to the auburn-haired girl, with Yami kneeling down and taking her hand into his. "Serenity, are you sure about this?"

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Yes, Yami, I'm sure. I want to keep the baby, our child, the creation of our love from each other. I've seen you and our friends and even little kids, and I know you will be a great father. I want us to be able to raise our child together and you do too. I just know it."

Yami was in shock at what he just heard – she wanted to keep his child with her, and she saw the coming child as a blessing in their lives, as a symbol of their love. When he was a pharaoh, he never lived to have a wife or a child, so in his new life, he now had a second chance.

Fate was giving him a second chance.

_Full of Fear  
Full of Hope  
Full of You_

A smile made itself known on his features. "Serenity, I love you and I will do everything I can for you and our child. I will be with you every step of the way."

Yami and Serenity then embraced each other in a soul binding hug, truly what love had created for them was what this felt like for al time.

Dr. Walsh smiled at the very sight of the couple and sighed. "So, you've decided to keep the baby, and through your trimester, I'll help you with everything I can, Serenity. Is that ok?"

The couple turned their heads to the doctor upon hearing her, and Yami smiled. "Yes it is."

Serenity then gently pulled away from the embrace, almost pained that she did. "Wait."

"What is it?"

"Joey? Is there anything you would like to say to your sister?" Dr. Walsh asked, seeing the blonde with his head hung.

Serenity bit her lip and peered over Yami's shoulder. "Big brother?"

Joey lifted his head, stood up slowly, and walked over to them mechanically. The only sounds in the room were his footsteps until they stopped completely. He was in front of Yami and Serenity with a cross look on his face before he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and said…

"I'm gonna be an uncle! Mom and Dad would be so proud of you if they were still with us!" He replied joyously as he hugged both of them in a huge bear hug.

"Uh Joey, you're crushing us." Serenity wheezed out.

"Oh, sorry." With that, Joey released the both of them from the bear hug. "Serenity, are you sure about this? I mean, there will be the others to worry about, and a lot of changes and--"

"Joey, I'm sure about this. You'll be a great uncle when the baby comes, and Yami will be there for me. You just have to trust me on this." She took her brother's hand in hers and looked in his eyes, so she would know that he had faith in her.

The blonde blinked and nodded. "I trust you, Serenity, and I trust you too Yami."

Yami smiled. "I'm glad. Thank you, Joey."

"No prob, Yami, Serenity." Joey's smile seemed to get bigger with every passing second.

"Then it's settled. Serenity, I will love to see you every month for check-ups on you and the baby, and Yami, you'd better come too, so you would be there for any word on the pregnancy. All right?" Dr. Walsh asked as she wrote down notes on her clipboard, looking up to smile at the proud moment.

Yami nodded and put an arm around Serenity's shoulders. "I will, doctor, I'll be there for her, come hell or high water."

"Good. Now we should let your friends know too – I imagine they must be wondering what happened with you three."

Serenity nodded. "All right."

"Then follow me."

And so, Dr. Walsh walked out of the room with Yami, Serenity and Joey following close behind her. The long hallway that led to the waiting room seemed to drag on forever until the doctor reached out and pushed the door so it would show that they have reached their destination.

Hearing the door open, Yugi, Ryou, Téa, Mai, Tristan and Duke lifted their heads immediately and rose to their feet, rushing over to their friends' sides.

"Serenity, we were so worried." Yugi spoke up, relief found in his voice.

"Is everything ok" Téa asked as she placed a hand on the auburn-haired girl's shoulder.

"Joey, you were there, so what's the problem with your sister?? Mai asked Joey aloud.

"Yes, what made her so sick? " Ryou also quipped towards the blonde boy.

"What's the word, doc?" Tristan said aloud also.

"Just tell us what's wrong with her!" Duke piped in.

Yami, Serenity and Joey were overwhelmed by the sudden rush of questions, so much that they couldn't say anything before Dr. Walsh lightly pulled the group a feet away from them.

"All right, all right, let's al be calm, people. Serenity is fine for the moment, but she was sick for a good reason." The doctor then turned her head to Serenity and Yami. "Would you two do the honors?"

The pair nodded and looked at Joey, who smiled and gave them a thumbs-up.

The auburn-haired girl and the former Pharaoh took a step forward and looked into the many eyes of their friends, wondering what they would say.

"Guys…the reason why I was so sick for the past week is because…" Serenity started, but Yami wrapped a long arm around her shoulders and spoke:

"Serenity and I…..are having a child together, and we're going through with the pregnancy." He relied with a solemn and happy tone in his voice.

It only took a second for them to realize what he had just said.

A small bout of silence…

And then…

"WHAT?!"

The sudden yell of surprised shock rolled into one caught the attention of the other patrons and people in the room as they turned heir heads to see what the yell all about was.

The aforementioned group turned and saw the eyes staring at them for an obvious reason. Noting the situation, Dr. Walsh wordlessly motioned the group of teenagers to go out to the hallway for more privacy, following behind them.

"S-Serenity – are you sure about this? I mean…you're…having a baby…and…" Téa stammered, still trying to comprehend what just occurred.

"I'm sure about this, Téa. I want to keep the baby." Serenity said as she placed a hand on her stomach, where the baby would be growing soon.

"Yami….I had no idea. T-This is all happening so fast." Yugi still tried to grasp the very notion that Yami was soon to be Serenity's baby's father. "But it makes sense all at once."

Yami nodded. "It does, Yugi, it really does. I want us to keep the baby because it is what Serenity and I have created as a symbol of our love."

He then wrapped his arms around her once again as they shared a short embrace before Tristan came up to them.

"Wait a sec, if you two are going to keep it…are you…are you guys up for this?" He sputtered out, apparently still surprised by the little announcement.

"Tristan's right, I mean, you guys are serious about this?" Duke spoke up soon after the other male stepped back.

"They sound serious to me, Duke, and we shouldn't badger them about it." Mai replied simply, a proud gleam in her eyes and voice.

"Mai has a point there. We should look at this in a positive way to all of this." Ryou added in, truly seeing the good side of the whole situation.

"Well, it looks like we're all in agreement that Serenity and Yami have the child and I will be their doctor to overlook the pregnancy." Dr. Walsh stated simply as she fixed her glasses once more. "And Ms. Wheeler would need all the support she needs, especially from her friends."

"The doc's right." Joey spoke up after a while. "I'll be there every step of the way, sis."

The auburn-haired girl smiled and kissed her brother on the cheek. "Thanks, Joey."

Yugi smiled at Yami, who did the same. The former pharaoh then embraced his love then and there. "And I'll be there with you Serenity, with every step you take."

"Thank you, Yami."

Then they leaned in and kissed each other on the lips with the group and Dr. Walsh looking on with smiles and tender hearts.

After the kiss, the group had said their goodbyes to the great Dr. Walsh and they walked out of the hospital, looking forward to the arrival of Yami and Serenity's baby and their new future.

_My __love__ and my life  
My heart and my soul  
Just trying to keep the world  
From smashing crashing in_

My blood is in your blood  
Just trying to keep the world  
From smashing crashing in

**THE END **

_**(A/N: Sorry for the late update; I went to Europe for three weeks visiting London, Wales, Paris and Rome and then I've been back at my new home for a while now. The reason I was held back on updating was because I was so busy with making my new home feel like a true home. But now, I'm glad I'm able to give this story a satisfying conclusion. And it wasn't easy. I would love the possibility of writing a sequel, but only time will tell. This was dedicated to Journey Maker and loverskeeper, and my sister Any Unborn Child. Love you lots! Thank you for being so patient! Toodles!) **_

Soundtrack:

"UR (Junkie XL Air Guitar Mix)" Tiesto feat. Aqualung

"Going Down In Flames" 3 Doors Down

"The Longest Road (Deadmau5 Remix)" Morgan Page feat. Lissie

"Akatsuki no Kuruma" FictionJunctionYUUKA

"Pure Feelings" Code Geass R2 OST 2

"I Became A Bird" Hitomi Kuroishi

"The Ruins As They Were" Code Geass R2 OST 2

"Keep On Rising" Ian Carey feat, Michelle Shellers

Read and review!


End file.
